


Call It What You Want

by BoobsRadley



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoobsRadley/pseuds/BoobsRadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna and Aria had always been close. Best friends. One night of drinks leads to an affair between the two. What happens when their wives find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blonde & Brunette

**Author's Note:**

> Hii all! This fic can also be found on FF. I hope you guys like it.

Hanna didn't even register any pain from being slammed into the wall behind her; all she could focus on was Aria's hands all over her bod, and her soft, warm lips on her neck. Her fingers twisted in Aria's wavy, tussled locks and she could t help but yank just so.

"Ow!" Aria griped against her neck. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Hanna giggled. She titled Aria's chin up and captured her lips in a bruising, passionate kiss.

The two women stumbled over to Aria's bed, nearly tripping over a stray pair of sweatpants. They fell on the bed in an entanglement of limbs; hands roaming over backs, under shirts. Teeth against smooth skin. Shirts flew across the room; jeans hastily discarded and shoved to the floor.

Soon it was just skin-on-skin contact and a mixture of soft groans and sultry moans.

It was so natural for them. It was a routine. Hanna and Aria were second nature. But as Aria planted heated kisses all over Hanna's chest, a wave of uncertainty washed over her.

Sure, it was easy. _They_ were easy. Hanna was the sun; Aria was the moon. Light and dark. Opposites yet so connected it was impossible for them to imagine life without the other.

As they rolled around together; laughing, biting, kissing and licking, it was quite clear that these two were meant to be together, but...

it's a damn shame they were both married.

 


	2. Idyllic in Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!

**_Hidden Pinecone Resort_ **

**_Fort Collins, Colorado, 12:26A.M._ **

The air was sweet of sin and sex. There was a broken outlet socket on the far right corner of the wall nearest to the bathroom. Some old stains in the carpet that the maids either couldn't clean – or never bothered to try – and Hanna would joke that it was semen. Every time, she would crack the same joke; _"Look, there's the semen stain!_ " and Aria would roll her eyes. Sometimes she laughed, other times she pretended to be annoyed with Hanna, but she never was.

It was so Hanna to make a joke about semen stains (it probably was, in which case – _ew)_ , and it was _so_ Hanna to know where to touch and how. Hanna knew just how to make Aria squirm; Aria knew what made Hanna scream. Aria knew what made Hanna curse loudly, through panted breaths and languages Aria was sure Hanna had only picked up because of her travels. Aria knew just how to make Hanna grasp her hair for more; a silent plea that sent a jolt of electricity through her nerves every single time.

Hanna knew Aria inside and out. Aria knew Hanna sideways and back. They both knew it was wrong, sure. It wasn't right. Only _they_ weren't wrong. _They_ were right. It felt right. Physically, anyway. Morally wrong? Yes. Objectively wrong? Sure. But the two of them together? It was not something that was wrong; to them it was the only thing that felt right in a long, long time. To Hanna, kissing Aria was the sound her blood made as it pumped through her veins. Kissing Aria was the little flip-flip her stomach did whenever her name popped up on her phone. Kissing Aria was a splash of euphoria and a rush of blinding, addicting, and _oh-so-delectable taste_ of adrenaline. Kissing Aria was her cocaine, and Hanna would never have enough.

But making love to Hanna? Making love to Hanna was sultry whispers and soft breaths. Making love to Hanna was savory kisses and just the right amount of nips. Making love to Hanna was beautiful. It was enchanting, breathtaking and everything in between. Fucking Hanna? That was a whole different level. Yes, they were in love. That much was clear. Not that either of them would ever say anything about it.

"I still don't know how you do that with your tongue," Hanna panted, after their third round. Their sweaty limbs were entangled; the sheets having been cast aside long ago. Hanna grinned up at Aria and brought her hand up to her lips. "But God, I love it.

Aria smirked. She dropped a kiss on Hanna's collarbone and rolled her, immediately snuggling up against her. "And I'll never tell," she teased. She reached out to trace shapes on Hanna's chest. "I thought about you all day."

"Yeah?" Hanna grinned.

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a while; basking in each other's warm and the tangy aroma of forbidden sex. About fifteen minutes had passed and Aria could see that Hanna was slipping in and out of consciousness. She smirked and walked her fingers up to Hanna's right breast. She took the nipple between her fingers and pinched just so. Hanna gasped sharply, but her eyes remained closed. "Don't," she groaned. "We have to leave soon."

Aria smiled mischievously and rolled Hanna's already-hardening nipple under her palm, delighted at the shuddering breath Hanna made. "Are you sure?" Hanna didn't answer, but Aria could see her face was scrunched up, which meant Hanna was trying to hold it together. Aria took that as her cue to move further south. Her dainty fingers dances over Hanna's folds, and she let out an audible groan at how wet Hanna had become. Her eyes remained fixed on Hanna's face. Fuck, she was beautiful.

 "Tell me you want me to stop," Aria whispered. "Tell me and I will." Her finger swiped over Hanna's clit, and Hanna's hips buckled.

"Don't you dare," Hanna croaked. She was fully alert now and the two women gazed at each other; lust and desire burning in their retinas. "Say it," Aria demanded.

_"Fuck_ me, Aria," Hanna all but pleaded. "Hard." That was all Aria needed to hear. She climbed back on top of Hanna and crushed their lips together in a bruising, heated kiss. Her fingers slid easily through Hanna's folds. "You are.." - Aria paused to tease Hanna's clitoris – "so wet for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hanna whimpered against Aria's lips. She lifted her hips in an effort to cause more friction. "Aria…"

Aria broke apart and planed gentle kiss down Hanna's neck. She licked her collarbone before engulfing one of Hanna's rock-hard nipples between her teeth.

"OH!" Hanna shouted. "Fuck, Aria. That feels so goddamn good."

Aria bit and licked each nipple until Hanna was begging her to continue downward. Aria reached up for a fast kids and dipped down between Hanna's legs. Aria would never get over how perfect Hanna was. Her lips were puffy and her clit was so swollen, Aria was sure Hanna would finish before they even got to the good stuff.

" _Please,_ " Hanna begged above her, sounding desperate. "Aria.."

So Aria obliged. Her tongue slipped past slick folds and she groaned. Hanna tasted so fucking good, and fuck, heat was just radiating off her. She swirled her tongue around, licking, sucking and flicking. She felt Hanna grab fistfuls of her hair and yank. The pain only added their pleasure, and Aria drove her tongue in as far as she could.

"Oh, Aria. F-fuck, baby. Fuck!" Hanna panted. She worked to grind her herself against Aria's face. She just needed more. "Fuck, Ar. That feels so good. Don't stop."

It would be a cold day in hell when Aria stopped. She pressed her tongue flat against Hanna's G-spot, and the blonde's hips jumped.

"OH, OH. ARIA, FUCK!" Hanna was in pure ecstasy. Her back arched high off the bed, only to be slammed back down, Aria's hands holding them firmly in place.

The sounds Hanna made drove her mad. She so badly wanted to reach down and touch herself. So she pulled away from Hanna, much to Hanna's despair, and positioned them so they were in the 69 position.

"Hanna," Aria groaned. "Fuck me. Please. I want to –OH!" Aria never got to finish her request, because there Hanna was – her warm, wet tongue inside her. Exploring every inch of Aria's walls. Aria gripped the sheets beneath her, head thrown back. "Mm, Hanna! Yes, baby. Oh, fuck, right there, baby. Oh, God."

And then Aria shoved her tongue back inside Hanna and the blonde screamed. Every nerve crackled and Hanna bit down softly on Aria's clit.

"OH!" Aria squeaked. "Again, Han. Fuck.."

Hanna bit and nibbled and licked. All the while Aria was groaning, gasping, and her tongue kept sliding in and out. It felt so fucking _phenomenal._ "Baby," Hanna let out a strangled gasp. She felt Aria tighten around her tongue and knew she was close. She wasn't too far behind herself. Sucking, slurping, fingers, the girls were giving it all they had, and they climaxed together, their screams mixed in with the other's name flowing from her lips.

They laid there, breathless and panting. But completely satisfied and then some. It was a while before either of them spoke. "Mm, same time next week, Ar?"

"I can't wait, Han."

They kissed and then begun the slow process of cleaning themselves up to depart back to their respective homes.

* * *

 

It was very late by the Aria arrived home. She quickly changed into pajamas and crawled into bed next to her sleeping wife. Her wife of four years, whom she was cheating on. With her best friend. How fucking cliché. But Aria and Hanna couldn't help themselves. They tried. They really had. Aria exhaled and turned around to gaze at Spencer. Spencer Avery Montgomery-Hastings, her high school sweetheart and love of her life. Wasn't she? For God's sake, they had children!

Aria and Spencer started dating their senior year of high school. Nobody was surprised. In fact, people sort of expected it. They were Spencer and Aria. It was like an unwritten rule. It was a huge relief that their families were so accepting. Oftentimes they spent Thanksgiving with her parents and Christmas with Spencer's. Melissa would fly in every year with Wren, and it was always a nice time. Quiet, comfortable. It was… _home._

And then in their first year of college, Hanna and Emily had gotten together. Or at least announced it. Aria and Spencer suspected it way back in freshman year of high school, but nothing was ever said. The four of them had their weddings five months apart, with Hanna and Emily's in mid-May and Spencer and Aria's in late October. After finishing school and graduating, the four of them decided move to Fort Collins, Colorado together. It was a beautiful, idyllic town that fit all of their careers. They had blossoming careers at age twenty-three.

Aria was well on her way publishing her second book; her first was a smash-hit!

Spencer was steadily climbing the ladder of success as a juvenile justice lawyer.

Hanna had her own fashion line – well, almost – she had a very well-paying job as assistant fashion editor for some new, glamorous clothing line. It was a fairly new rubble-to-high end line industry, and it was rapidly gaining attention.

And sweet Emily worked for the FBI – Aria wasn't too sure what her office title was; top secret and all that – but she often had to travel for months on end. Aria was pretty sure she was a profiler, after all the shit the girls had gone through with A and their craziness… The thought of it made Aria shiver. Their longtime nemesis had turned out to be Jenna Cavanaugh. She had been caught their sophomore year of college, along with several of her lackeys. The girls spent the better part of sophomore year testifying, so that was fun. But it was over now. Truly over, and Jenna and Co. we're behind bars for a very long time. The girls never did get a clear-cut motive (or at least the real motive) from Jenna, but it was over.

Aria was pulled from her thoughts by the vibration of her phone. She snagged it off the nightstand where she'd tossed it, and quickly silenced it. She was thankful for the new 'nighttime' app on her phone - which automatically dimmed her phone's screen to a warm orange glow at preset times – and squinted at her phone. It was a text from Hanna. Aria's lips spread into a smile at the words on her phone screen. She typed a reply, sent it, and switched her phone to lock screen mode.

She gently set it down and rolled back around to face Spencer. She sighed and wiggled closer until she fit in the crooked arch Spencer was lying in and rested her head on her chest. Sleep overcame her quickly and the last conscious thought Aria had was of a certain blonde just one city away. The girls were weaving a tangled web, but they had no idea how messed up things were about to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thoughts?


	3. Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**_Fort Collins, Colorado_ **

**_7936, Elmwood Avenue_ **

**** Home of Hanna and Emily Marin-Fields

It was almost noon when Hanna finally rolled out of bed. Her muscles ached and she was dead-tired, but last night had been _so_ worth it. It was _always_ worth it. A twinge of guilt hit her, and Hanna shook her head hard, as if trying to shake away the guilt. She stood up and padded into master bathroom she and Emily shared. The ceramic tiles were freshly waxed, and there was a hint of lavender cleanser in the air.

 The bathroom counter went from the doorframe to where the shower started. There were two sinks, one for Hanna and one for Emily. Emily’s side was neatly organized and everything was in its proper place. Hanna’s side, however, was a chaotic mess of mascara wands, lipstick tubes, foundation bottles, facial cleansers, moisturizers and eyeliner pencils. She quickly splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth and headed down to the kitchen.

 There was Emily, her doting wife, chopping vegetables for a salad. Hanna eased into a stool at their island nook and propped her head up with her hands. “’ornin,” she stifled through a yawn.

 Emily glanced up from chopping tomatoes for their salad. Even with her messy hair and old sweats, Emily still thought Hanna was a goddess who walked among mortals.

 “Hey, sweetheart,” Emily leaned over the nook and pressed a kiss to Hanna’s forehead. “You look exhausted. Late night with Beatrice again?” she asked sympathetically. Beatrice was Hanna’s strict, highly demanding boss who often kept Hanna working overtime, and from the stories Hanna had told her, the woman was a straight-up bitch from the deepest depths of hell.

 “Yes,” Hanna answered automatically. _Liar,_ her mind sneered at her. _Liar. Liar. Liar._ “We have a new client.” The lie rolled easily off her tongue, and Hanna was relieved when Emily’s attention was drawn back to her tomatoes. Hanna suddenly sat up. Something wasn’t right. It was _very_ quiet…

 "Where’s Oliver?” Hanna swiveled around on her stool, glancing around the expansive kitchen that ventured off into a spacious living room. She had expected to see three-year-old playing with his dinosaurs or trucks.

 “He’s taking a nap,” Emily replied. “He seriously needed it.”

 Hanna smiled. She and Emily had decided to have kids about a year into their marriage. They had chosen a donor and met with him several times just to make absolutely sure. He was a wonderful man. Very polite, respectful, and he had been a huge help during her pregnancy. He even visited Oliver on his birthday every year. 

Oliver had bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Hanna and Emily both loved the name Oliver, and his name suited him perfectly.

 But Oliver could be a handful. At just three-years-old he was all-boy times infinity. He was a “rough and tumble little guy,” as her mom once put it, and he had so much sass in him it was almost admirable. But the fact that Hanna was cheating on her wife with another married woman, who had children of her own, well…it made it all the more wrong.

 “OH!” Emily said so suddenly that Hanna jumped.

 “What?!”

 Emily rolled her eyes – Hanna had been so skittish lately. “We’re having dinner tonight with Aria and Spencer. They’re bringing the twins.”

 A mixture of dread and excitement shot through Hanna. On the one hand, she would to see Aria. On the other hand…she’d have to watch her and Spencer be all lovey-dovey with each other. But it was whatever. It’s not like she was jealous. _Right?_

 “Hanna?” Emily waved a hand in front of her wife’s face. “Hello?”

 “Great,” Hanna’s face split into a wide smile. And she meant it. It _was_ great that the four of them could hang out as couples. “I’m going to go take a shower. Why are they coming over anyway?” she called over her shoulder as she made her way toward the staircase.

 “They said they want to talk to us about something.”

 Hanna turned around slowly, heart in her throat. “D-did they say what?”

 Emily shook her head, moving to the fridge to grab the spinach. “Only that it was important. Now hurry up and shower. You’ll have to watch Oliver while I make a quick trip to the store.”

 Hanna climbed the stairs slowly. After peeking in on Oliver and finding him fast asleep, she made her way to her bathroom. She shut the door, locked and slid down it with her back.

  _Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh. What do you guys think it could be? Are you guys Team Sparia, Team Hannily or Team Haria? Sound-off in the comments below! As always, review, review, review!


	4. Wine Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a dinner between old friends. What could go wrong? This is part one of a two-part chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Enjoy!

_**7936 Elmwood Avenue, 8:03P.M.** _

****It was just after eight o' clock in the evening, and the Marin-Fields household was abuzz with laughter and good vibes. Emily, Spencer, and Aria were seated around Hanna and Emily's dining room table. There was a nice fire crackling in the fireplace, and dinner had been served. The air smelled of rotisserie chicken, grilled asparagus, baked potatoes, and peach cobbler.

Hanna was in the living room, getting the children situated with popcorn and a movie while she and the others ate. The kids had eaten earlier - grilled cheeses and tomato soup - so the adults could have a quiet meal.

"Okay, now we're all set, right?" Hanna fluffed up some body pillows and wrapped a few blankets around the three small children. "Ollie, can I trust you to be real nice to Lincoln and Kennedy while your mommy and I eat with their mommies?"

Oliver nodded. He was dressed in his favorite dinosaur pajamas, made by Hanna herself. The footie pajamas were complete with blue claws and a tail on the backside, and the hood of the pajamas flipped up into the dinosaur's head. "Yeah!" he cried excitedly. "We're gonna have lots and lots of fun!"

Hanna smiled and bent down to give her son a kiss. She stood up to walk away when Lincoln's tiny voice stopped her.

"Wait! You forgot kisses for Kennedy and I!"

"Kennedy and  _me,"_ Kennedy corrected her twin. " _Duh."_

A smirk tugged at the corners of Hanna's lips, and she planted a kiss on the top of their heads before walking away. So far the evening had gone pretty well, and Hanna was determined to keep it that way. Of course it wasn't easy. Especially when she was stuck in the same room with her wife  _and_ her...well, she and Aria had never discussed what they were. Mistresses? 

"There you are!"  Emily brightened when Hanna finally returned and sat down next to her. "Are the kids all set?"

 "Yep."

"What movie are they watching?" Spencer asked. 

Hanna, for whatever reason, was annoyed by the question. What did it matter? It's not like she put on a slasher-flick for a group of three-year-olds. "It's not a movie. I put on  _Paw Patrol_ for them. Ollie loves that show."

"So do the twins," Aria chimed in.  She took a sip of her water glass, and set it down. "Good choice, Han," she added with a wink.

Hanna's stomach swooped. "Thanks," she grinned.

"This chicken is so good, Em," Spencer complimented. "Very juicy."

Hanna scoffed.  _Spencer's so annoying. She's such a stuck-up._

"Oh, it easy," Emily replied modestly. "I got the recipe off Pinterest. Emily turned her attention to Aria. "So, can you tell us anything about your book?" she asked conspiratorially. 

Aria laughed. "No," she said around a mouthful of baked potato. "But it's coming along well. My agent and I have a meeting last week."

"I'm so proud of you, baby," Spencer gushed. She leaned in and kissed her wife's cheek. "I always knew you were talented."

Jealously bubbled in the pit of Hanna's stomach and she pushed her chair back. "I'm going to the cellar to get a bottle of wine, does anyone have a preference?" 

"White, if you have it, please," Spencer requested. 

Hanna ignored her and walked away.

"Hang on, Han. I'll help you," Aria said quickly.

Hanna and Aria made their way down to the basement, and down the carpeted hallway. The second door on the right held the Marin-Fields' wine cellar, and it was a beautiful assortment on wine from all over the world. But that didn't matter to the two women, because the second they were inside, Aria shoved Hanna against the nearest wall and kissed her.

"I've missed you," Aria mumbled in-between their kisses. "God, I've missed you."

Hanna looped her arms around Aria's neck and threaded her fingers through the ends of Aria's luscious hair. "I missed you, too. You smell so good."  And God,  _did she ever._ Aria smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg. The combined scents made Hanna's head spin. Aria's lips made her skin prickle with goosebumps. Her hands ghosting down her curves drove her crazy.

"You look so hot," Aria dropped her head and planted kisses up and down the sides of Hanna's neck, while hands slipped underneath Hanna's short skirt. She was delighted to discover Hanna was already wet. "Already?" she teased.

"Bite me," Hanna retorted. It wasn't a request. And so Aria did, ever so gently nipping at Hanna's pulse point. "Mm, Aria.." Wait. Weren't they supposed to be getting something? What did they come down here for again?

Without warning, Aria was on her knees, yanking Hanna's skirt and panties down. Hanna had recently shaved, and her aroma was enough to drive Aria over the edge. 

"A-Aria, w-wait.."

Aria ignored her. She glided the pads of her fingers up Hanna's smooth thighs, and her thumb teasingly swept over Hanna's sensitive clit. "What's that, babe?"

Hanna groaned quietly. "M-make it quick."

Aria smirked. That was all she needed to hear. She dipped her head and slowly licked up the length of Hanna's slit. 

"F-fuck, Aria. Oh, Jesus."

Aria nibbled and lapped at Hanna's clit. She inserted two fingers, and began to slowly pump in and out, making sure to curl her fingers against Hanna's G-spot.

"Fuck!" Hanna hissed. Her hips buckled against Aria's mouth, and there was a loud  _crash._ A bottle of wine had fallen off its holder and lay in pieces just a few feet away. The liquid grew into a puddle as it soaked into the cellar floor.

"Aria? Hanna?" Spencer's voice floated down from upstairs. "Are you guys OK? We heard a crash."

Hanna froze.  _Shit, shit, shit._ "W-we dropped a bottle. Be up in a minute. She started to push Aria away, but the brunette pinned against the shelves and drove her tongue deep inside her.

"Do you need help?" Spencer called out. 

"N-No!" Hanna called back, wincing at the way her voice cracked. "We're fine."  Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Aria could hear it. Her blood pumped through her veins, and she felt her walls clench around Aria's tongue.

"Well, okay," Spencer sounded uncertain. "Hurry up!"

Hanna's climax hit her unexpectedly, but Aria was faster - she was on her feet, her tongue in Hanna's mouth to silence her scream before the blonde could open her eyes. Aria kept her fingers inside her friend, helping her ride out her orgasm. When Hanna calmed down enough, Aria pulled back. "H-how was that?" Aria was breathless but there was a hint of a cocky smile on her face.

It was a moment before Hanna replied, and her voice was raspy. "We could have been...caught," she finished,  trying to sound angry. 

Aria grinned smugly. "Exciting, isn't it?"

"No!"

Aria stuck out her tongue playfully. "Liar," she teased. 

Hanna sighed and pressed a kiss to Aria's lips. She rested her forehead against the brunette's and shut her eyes. Being here, with Aria, felt so goddamn good. It felt so... _real._

Reluctantly, Aria stepped back. "We'd better go..."

By the time they had cleaned up and returned upstairs with a bottle of wine, the dishes had been cleared from the table. Guilt prickled the back of Hanna's neck. Emily had spent so long on this dinner...

"What took you guys so long?" Emily looked up from putting the last of the dinner dishes into the dishwasher. "Spencer said you a bottle broke. Are you two OK?"

"We're fine," Aria answered breezily. "It just took a while to clean up." She graciously accepted a bottled water Spencer had retrieved from the fridge.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. "Aria has...slippery fingers."

Aria's eyes widened and she shot Hanna a quick glare. "Ha-ha. You're hilarious, Marin."

"I know," Hanna grinned and made her way to the living room. "How are the kiddos?"

"Asleep," Emily replied. "I didn't want to wake them."

Spencer sighed. "Come on, Ari. Let's suit up for the battle of waking up two cranky toddlers. We –--"

"Oh, you don't need to do that," Hanna interrupted. "We have plenty of rooms here. You're more than welcome to stay over. No need to wake up the kids."

Spencer bit her lip. "Are you sure? We don't want to be an inconvenience." 

"Absolutely," Emily smiled. "It's no trouble. Besides, didn't you guys need to talk to us about something?"

"Right," Spencer nodded. "Well," she turned to Aria, "babe, what do you think?"

"It's fine by me," Aria said.

"Then it's settled." Hanna bent down to scoop up a sleeping Oliver. "The kids can sleep in Ollie's room."

"Thanks," Spencer said gratefully. She picked up Lincoln, while Aria picked up Kennedy, and the two followed Hanna up the spiraling staircase. Once the kids were settled into bed, the three headed back downstairs.

Emily was waiting for them with the bottle of wine Hanna had brought up and a sly smile. "So, who wants a drink?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Don't forget to review!


	5. A Crack in the Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I recently graduated last December, so I was really busy with finals and my internship. My grandma also passed away in December, and I've had a hard time dealing with her death. But I'm back, and I hope you guys are still with me.

Aria had never felt more like one of those uppity bitches on _The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills_ than she did in this moment: seated around a crackling fire place, bottled water in hand, surrounded by her wife and best friends, with one of whom she was having an affair. _God._

If her life were a daytime soap opera, she would bet that the audience would be screaming at Spencer and Emily, in a lame attempt to alert them about their cheating wives.

 “Are you sure you don’t want a drink, Aria?” Emily’s voice pulled Aria out of her thoughts, and Aria blinked hard.

 “Uh, n-no thanks,” Aria swallowed. “I’m fine, really. But thank you.”

 Emily shrugged and poured a glass for Hanna, Spencer and herself. She took a sip, relishing in its sweet cherry taste. “This is nice,” she commented. “We haven’t hung out like this in a while.”

 Spencer nodded. “Yeah, work has been kicking my ass. I’ve been so busy with my recent case I feel like I hardly have time to sleep, much less see my kids.”

 Hanna sighed. As much as Spencer annoyed her (which was _a lot),_ she had to give her props — she couldn’t imagine how hard it was to deal with the stuff Spencer had to on a daily basis, especially considering Spencer worked strictly with children.

 “I’m sorry, Spence,” Emily said sympathetically. “I can’t imagine how tough your job is….”

 “It’s alright,” Spencer said.

 Guilt bubbled in Hanna’s stomach. Emily had practically voiced exactly what she’d just been thinking. They were so compatible, so in-tune with each other, and yet Hanna couldn’t stop herself from stealing a glance at Aria.

 “But, like, the things you _see,”_ Emily shook her head and leaned back in her armchair. “I don’t know how you do it.”

 “What’s happening in your case?” Hanna asked, finally forcing herself to look away from Aria.

 Spencer frowned. “Okay, first of all, Emily, you work for the fucking FBI, so….” She shrugged, as if to say _your job is much harder,_ “and Hanna, you know I can’t discuss my cases. It’s —“

 “Classified,” Aria finished for her, with a hint of a smile. “We know, Spence.”

 Hanna snorted. “Yeah, I get the same answer from Em. _Classified,”_ she repeated haughtily, trying to sound annoyed, but you could hear the playful banter in her tone. “Guess we’re not good enough, Aria.”

 Aria giggled. “It would seem so, huh?”

 Emily laughed. “Maybe you and Hanna should have a secret of your own,” she joked. “Level the playing field a bit.”

 It was at that exact moment Hanna chose to drink from her glass, and upon hearing Emily, promptly spluttered and choked, red wine dribbling down her chin.

 “Whoa, hey!” Emily held up her hands. “I was just kidding. Sheesh. Are you alright?”

 “F-fine,” Hanna wheezed, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. “It went down the wrong hole.”

 “It went down the wrong pipe,” Spencer corrected automatically. “Probably your trachea.”

 Hanna bristled and opened her mouth to say something, but Aria beat her to it.

“Technically the esophagus and the trachea are still holes, right?” Aria cut in. “I mean, it all goes down, which is what holes do…”

 Hanna shot Aria a grateful look and mouthed, _thank you._

 Spencer rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I guess. Good point.”

 “So,” Emily cleared her throat. “You guys said you had to talk to us about something. What’s up?”

 “…Mommy?” A tiny voice said.

 All four women’s heads snapped up. Oliver stood by the entrance to the living room. His blonde hair was askew, and stuck out in every direction. His pajamas were rumpled, and he was holding a stuffed dinosaur by its tail.

 Hanna and Emily both leapt up.

 “Honey, what is it?” Emily asked.

 “Are you okay?” Hanna asked at the same time. She and Emily walked over and kneeled down in front of their son.

 “I had a bad dream,” Oliver sniffled.

“Oh, honey.” Hanna engulfed Oliver into a hug and picked him up. “It’s okay, baby. It was just a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?”

 Emily ran her hand through Oliver’s blonde hair. “How about mama gets you some chocolate milk?”

 Oliver nodded. “Okay,” he mumbled, burying his head in Hanna’s shoulder.

 Emily disappeared to the kitchen.

 Hanna sat back down and held Oliver in her lap, wrapping her arms around his small body protectively. “What happened in your dream, buddy?” she asked softly.

 Oliver sniffed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He clutched his dinosaur, almost as if he were afraid to let it go. “Um, in my dream, I was playing with Mr. Dude,” he paused, and turned to look at Spencer and Aria, both of whom had since been quiet, and held up his dinosaur.

 “This is Mr. Dude,” he informed them matter-of-factly, a serious expression on his face.

 “Mr. Dude is very handsome,” Spencer smiled.

 “I like his horns,” Aria added.

 Oliver sighed heavily. “ _Well,”_ he said, “Anyways, I had a bad dream and in my dream Mr. Dude eated his tail!”

 Hanna hid her smile in Oliver’s messy hair. “It’s alright, buddy. It was just a dream. I promise you, Mr. Dude will never eat his own tail.”

 “Guess who gets chocolate milk!” Emily reappeared with Oliver’s favorite sippy cup full of chocolate milk.

 “I do!” Oliver shouted, jumping up in Hanna’s lap. “I do, right?!”

 Emily smiled and bent down to gather Oliver in her arms. “That’s right, you do! You’re such a smart little guy.”

 “Are you ready to go back to bed?” Hanna asked, standing up and ruffling Oliver’s hair.

 “Okaaay,” Oliver mumbled sleepily.

 “We’ll be right back,” Emily said.

 “Night, Auntie Spencer! Night, Auntie Aria!” Oliver called over his mama’s shoulder as he was carried away.

 “Goodnight, Oliver!” The two replied in unison.

 A few minutes later, Emily and Hanna returned without Oliver.

 “How is he?” Spencer asked fondly.

 “He’s fine,” Emily sighed. “He was out before we even got to the stairs.”

 “Good,” Aria grinned. “He’s such a cutie. He looks just like you, Han.”

 Hanna’s heart fluttered. Even though it was obviously true that Oliver shared her looks, it felt so much more….real when Aria said it.

 “Anyway, we wanted to talk to you guys about something,” Spencer started, shifting a little in her seat.

 “What’s up?” Emily replied.

 “Well…” Spencer glanced at Aria nervously. “Aria and I have to go out of town for a while. We were hoping you’d watch the girls while we were gone. We’re leaving in two weeks”

 “Of course,” Emily said without hesitation. “We’d love to. How long will you be gone?”

 “For about a week,” Aria replied, looking at anything in the room but Hanna. She focused on a pile of trains in the corner of the living room.

 “A _week?”_ Hanna spluttered. She leaned forward so fast she nearly knocked over her wine glass. “Where the hell are you guys going?”

 Spencer smiled and squeezed Aria’s hand. “We have reservations at a spa out in Palm Springs. They’re having a special retreat for married couples.”

 Jealously coursed through Hanna and she gripped her wine glass so hard she thought it would snap in half. “Sounds great,” she muttered, slamming it back. The wine trickled down her throat and although it was a sweet liquid, it burned on its way down, where it settled uncomfortably in the bottom of her stomach.

 “Are you alright?” Emily asked in concern, placing her hand on Hanna’s knee affectionately.

 Across from them, Aria tensed and ran her tongue along the back of her teeth. God. It was just a simple touch, right? So why did Aria feel like she wanted to break Emily’s wrist? _Jesus, Aria. Breathe. Relax._

 “I’m fine,” Hanna nodded. “Just…getting a migraine.”

 Emily pulled Hanna into her arms and enveloped her in a warm embrace. “Let’s get to bed, huh? Aria, you and Spencer can take the room next to ours. We have some spare clothes in the attached bathroom.”

 “Great,” Aria replied curtly. She and Spencer followed their friends up to the second floor of their home.

 The air around the four was just a little more tense, and Aria couldn’t help but feel almost guilty about going on a trip with Spencer. She just didn’t understand _why._ But before she could say anything to either Hanna or Emily, the two disappeared into their room.

 It wasn’t until after Aria and Spencer had changed into the spare pajamas they’d found in the bathroom and brushed their teeth (Hanna and Emily also had spare toothbrushes for whomever should need them), did Aria’s guilt subside. It was ridiculous, she’d decided. Aria was thrilled to go on vacation with Spencer. They were going to have a blast. Right?

 Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I love feedback and reviews really help motivate me. You guys rock! <3

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Thoughts? Please leave reviews!


End file.
